The primary and foremost step in wound care is the assessment and documentation of the wound to ascertain its characteristics and features so that a medically informed decision can be made regarding the treatment of the wound. Wounds vary greatly in size, type and location. Some wounds are superficial and occur only in the first few layers of the skin. On the other hand, puncture wounds involve the perforation or penetration of an object through several tissue layers. Moreover wounds classified as ulcers are missing tissue substance, are usually cavernous or concave in shape, and can be found on all areas of the body. The etiology of a particular ulcer can vary greatly, and thus such wounds have a different nomenclature that is related to their specific diagnosis. For example, decubitis ulcers (commonly known as bedsores) are generally found on the sacrum, while neurotrophic ulcers have a predisposition for forming on the feet of diabetics. As the cause of a wound or ulcer is determined, a treatment regimen and wound care of the various ulcers will differ accordingly.
Thus, in treating wounds and ulcers, a paramount aspect of their care, both for determining healing and the effectiveness of wound management products, is an objective assessment of the characteristics and features of each wound. This assessment includes the evaluation of such characteristics and features that include the color, odor, temperature, and condition of the tissue (macerated, dry or presence of exudates). In addition, assessment must be made of the wound dimension that includes measurement of the size, depth, and shape of the wound. Moreover, features and characteristics such as wound location, presence of eschar, erythema, drainage, and undermining of site must also be assessed and evaluated. Thus, a timely and accurately recorded assessment provides the treating medical practitioner with a history and progress report of the wound features and wound healing; and such recorded assessment directly guides the chosen treatment regimen.
The prior art discloses a wide range of methods and devices for wound measurement and assessment. For example, methods and devices that measure surface area and depth include the Lockwood patent application publication (U.S. patent 2004/0243073 A1) and the Kundin patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,075).
Devices and methods for measuring or outlining a wound, ulcer, blemish or tumor include the Spears patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,998), the Webster patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,782), the Ward patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,172), the Afflerbach patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,605), the Cartmell et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,737), the Sessions et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,165), the Kadash et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,516), and the Rusin patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,728).
Devices and methods that incorporate an elongated member having depth measuring indicia thereon include the Powell et al. patent (U.S. Design Pat. No. 401,326), the Montgomery patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,465), the Davis patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,280), and the Hardin-Naser patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,167).
General devices and methods for wound evaluation and measurement include the Wendelken et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,658 B1), the Herskovitz patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,429 B1) and the Eichbaum patent (U.S. Design Pat. No. 318,244).